To characterize the pharmacokinetics of a single oral dose of 0.03 mg/kg prucalopride (R108512) in pediatrics subjects aged >4 to < 12 years with FFR. The secondary objective is to evaluate the safety and tolerability (adverse experiences) of a single oral dose of prucalopride solution given to pediatric subjects with FFR. No efficacy will be evaluated in this trial.